myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Patchfeather14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:XXGingerheartXx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! XXGingerheartXx (talk) 12:58, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I won't have time this weekend to edit, I'm afraid. School's finishing up (for everyone) so I'll try my best to find time. I have a feeling people will come back somewhat during summer, but a spotlight would be a good idea. Also, I'm not a B-crat. Spot accidently demoted herself so the highest rank atm are admins. TL;DR, spotlight sounds great, we'll spruce it up soon, and I am not a B-crat :) 16:21, May 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: You can take over Fanfiction Page Art, but I would prefer to keep NightClan. Why Is tonight different from all other Nights? 16:17, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Re Hey Patch, don't stress it! Personal life first. :) Go right ahead and adopt LightningClan, Spot has stated she has no intention of returning. I'm glad to see you active, it was getting a little lonely. ~Ginger That's actually a great idea. Go for it. ~Ging Thanks! Thanks, Patch! I will. I look forward to spending more time here! I made a Warriors fanon wiki and I'd like you to be an admin on it, please consider! Wingflight (talk) 00:25, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Re:Hi Sorry about the late reply, but next time you are on, sure! Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 23:19, June 16, 2016 (UTC) How do you code?? I want to make a better siggy... Please help! Flightstar (talk) 16:22, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Please Can I use your character page format for Sun & Moon? Wingflight (talk) That would be awesome. Thanks so much! -Wing That's fine by me! (Congrats btw) Just please credit me :) 02:18, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Um.. Are you a girl or guy? I am answering you user blog thing. Wingflight (talk) Always Gold, right? Yes, I saw it a while ago. –★Wingflight★ 23:28, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Ummm... For the drawing, are Morningwing and Winterfall mates? And is Morningwing male or female? ~Wing Thanks. I'll get to work on it as soon as I finish Gingerheart's Ashpoppy. –★Wingflight★ RE: Sharks Yeah, well enough. Strangly, I don't know that much about them, but I like what I know of them. What about you? Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:00, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Shark week? I didn't know that was a thing......cool though! Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:04, June 29, 2016 (UTC) WHat channels? 00:15, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Would you be interested in having a background character in a short sory about Pinestar? I need some WindClan cats and since you and Wing were so nice about Lost, I thought maybe Patchfeather could have a few cameos. :D ~Ging Could you give me a description for the allegiances please? ~G Why Why is the wiki so inactive recently??? It's aggravating. Have you given up on it?–★Wingflight★ That's a relief. -Wing I am perplexed..... –★Wingflight★ Have you got any special plans for Flamepaw before I butt in? Also, don't forget about LightningClan. :D -Wing Re Could you please? I've been busy the past few days and ill be away in a week or two, only having access from my tablet. So if I seem inactive, I'm not, just busy the next few weeks. Thanks for suggesting, it's a great idea. ~Ginger All of that is fine. Before I leave ill make a blog about activity/story updates. ~Ginger Alright, thanks so much! ~Ginger I am on Just saw your other message, I am on now. ? What's going on at WAW? Did Holly do something again? ~confused ginger I looked over there a bit. I'm like 99% sure it's Holly. Kind of suspicious, since her block just lifted. He/she probably only talked to her because it makes them look "less suspicious." (Which makes them more suspicious tbh). Emo did that to Holly, too, and we all remember who emo was. I've seen quite a few sockpuppets and the clumsier ones tend to message themselves. I'm fairly sure Holly is under age too (emo said she was, but she could have lied, but based on her possible two sockpuppet accounts, it's likely), so she may not understand the consequences. As for her cat being named Emmet, that's a gimme. I wouldn't be surprised. The same thing happened with Emo: after someone confronted her,both the sockpuppet and she dropped off the face of the earth for a little bit. History repeats itself. Sorry for the long reply, Ginger RE HEYYYYY! And yes im back! Ive got two reasons why i was gone 1.life outside of wikia 2.Broken foot:( but anyway thanks for the warm welcome back Patch! She's been contacted. thanks. By sunday, hopefully, ill begin activity again. ~Ginger Do you know how to change the banners by your username? If so can you tell me how? WIkia responded, I am now a b-crat! Thank you so much for asking while I was busy. ~Gingerheart Yes, you can finally be an admin! and the artwork sounds great!~G Yas my child, I have returned, better than ever, and Im staying too... yeh I HAVE RETURNED... Did you finish your coffee? SPOTTEHWOBBLE! User Category? Could I please have a user category? Do you have the ability to add categories? I tried to add one, but I couldn't figure it out. Most of Wikia is still a mystery to me. I'll try again. –★Wingflight★ 15:12, August 13, 2016 (UTC) I feel like such an idiot right now. I can't for the life of me figure out how to do it! I even looked it up in Wikia Central and I learned nothing! -Wing I tried that already and when I went back to the page I was adding it to, there was nothing. Maybe I should try again but I somehow doubt it was a glitch. I'll try once more and if it doesn't work, I'll tell you. Thanks for listening! -W Yeah, sure, I guess. –★Wingflight★ 19:17, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Siggy Hello, I've heard about this thing called siggy on the wiki. i would like one, may I rquest? Since I think you know how to do them, if you don't, don't be afraid to tell me! What Would It Say?: I want it to say ~Cinderpelt~. The first part is higher then the second one. Color: I want it to be dark. The first part is gray, then pelt~ is blue. Thank you~! Do whatever font you want, just not normal please. Cinderpeltmedicinecat (talk) 23:03, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks so much! c: I'm excited to read it, but I don't have time to sit down and write my 'part' for it. I apologize. SPOTTEHWOBBLE! Hi Maybe a fanfiction wiki? I don't really need any more RPs to be in. –★Wingflight★ Thanks! I'll be sure to check them out. –★Wingflight★ 03:40, January 20, 2017 (UTC)03:25, January 19, 2017 (UTC)